Subura
by Montanto
Summary: What if Happosai escaped earlier on and used the Nanban Mirror as revenge against Soun and Genma? Now fifteen years later (and 2090 before) Soun waits for his friend to return with a way to return to Japan away from the Subura.


"A toast, to the future engagement of our children

Everything pertaining to Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So without further ado Montanto Productions proudly presents.

Subura

A Ranma Fanfic

By Bill Morse

"A toast, to the future engagement of our children!" Soun Tendou said raising his glass. His friend, Genma Saotome raised his glass in agreement. 

"Dear, don't you think this is a bit soon? I mean, really they're barely a year old," his wife Kimiko asked looking at the two babies asleep in a nearby playpen. 

"Nonsense, Kimi-chan there's no time like the present.This will guarantee the future of the dojo by merging our two schools together."

Kimiko Tendou shook her head sadly.She hoped that Nodoka would return from her errand soon.She was usually able to get her foolish husband to do whatever was necessary but with both of them together it took more then she could take."For this I gave up teaching," she whispered for not the first time.

Almost on cue her two older daughters ran into the house from their playing and Kimiko remembered why she had given everything up for her beloved Soun. Nabiki who had just entered into the terrible twos an Kasumi who had grown to become a very energetic four year old.

"My, isn't this touching," a voice came from behind them. A tiny wrinkled old man had appeared out of nowhere.He was covered head to toe in dirt and looked angry. Kimiko looked puzzled as both her husband and Genma groveled in front of him. 

"Master! Thank the gods we were so worried we thought something terrible had happened to you!" Soun sniveled. 

"Save it you ungrateful traitors! Did you real think I wouldn't escape from that cave? You didn't think I wouldn't come back to get you?"

Please forgive us Master! We didn't think," Genma stammered. 

"That's right! You didn't think! Well, it's two late now, get ready to suffer as my wrath!" The little old man shouted producing a small mirror.

"Soun? Who is this man?" Kimiko asked gathering the children together.

The man started chanted something under his breath and rubbed a piece of onion in his eye. A single tear fell on the mirror. "Get these worthless ones out of my sight!" he shouted pointing the mirror at Soun and Genma. The mirror began to glow white hot. The old man screamed in pain and dropped the mirror. It cracked as it hit floor continuing to glow brighter and brighter. "No, it's not supposed to work this way," he whispered. The mirror exploded in a blinding white light drowning the entire house. 

Nodoka Saotome returned from her errand fifteen minutes later with a bag of groceries. She was very much surprised to see a large oak grove where the Tendou Dojo used to be. A rather confused looking gaijin carrying a shepherd's crook dressed in a filthy wool tunic walked out of the grove followed by a some sheep. 

* * * * * * * * *

The sun had just risen over the hills of Rome and already the Subura was crowded with vendors hawking their wares and customers ready to buy them. It had just started to rain but that had never slowed anysthing down before.People turned to see a strange looking girl running down the street. She was dressed like a gaul with a red tunic and black trousers. Her hair was bright red.Her strange clothing people could ignore.It was the monster chasing her that took everyone by surprise.

It looked like a bear. Only it's fur was white except for its legs and torso, which were black. Black marks around its eyes and ears made its head look like some sort of death skull.It ran on its hind legs trying to catch the girl. 

"Temee, iika gen ni!" she shouted jumping out of its way. "Shiro yo, na!" She continued as she pivoted in the air kicking the bear in the head. The bear went flying into a storefront. Several geese and chickens fled squawking as their cages were broken. 

"What is that, that, creature?" one of the bystanders asked terrified. 

"Some sort of bear, I think, a demon bear!" a woman screamed too scared to run. 

"It''s going to devour us, I mean her!" another added pointing at the girl.

The bear got up shook itself off and lumbered towards the girl. Rather then running away when she had the chance the girl braced herself for the inevitable attack. "Kura ka," she growled through gritted teeth.

The bear charged at her striking with a series of blows.The girl dodged the blows with ease. The girl suddenly grabbed the bears paw and sent it flying using the monster's own weight against it. The bear went flying into another storefront.The girl flicked her pigtail as she turned to walk away. She did not see the bear get up again. She crumpled to the ground as the bear hit her over the head with a stick.The bear looked around growling at anyone foolish enough to stay.It picked the girl up and lumbered away.

* * * * * * * * *

Kasumi looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall. She quickly put raised her cloak over her head "It look's like the god's favor us at last, Porcelus," she said as the butcher handed her the squawking goose she had just purchased. I'm sure the farmers will be pleased."

"At least some of us will be pleased, Kasumi," Porcelus the Butcher said sulking, "if all of my customers were like you I would be out of business."For some reason it was impossible to haggle with Kasumi.Just looking in her eyes caused one to immediately reappraise the value of ones wares and then insist vehimatly that she pay a substantial discount on a fair price.It took all the fun out of haggling. 

"Oh dear, Porcelus," Kasumi pouted, "you don't want me to shop here any more? Oh well, if that would make you happy."

"No!! I mean there is no need for you to think that, Kasumi, I only meant . . ."

"Is this man giving you trouble, Kasumi?"Both turned to see a handsome young man with curly brown hair Kasumi's age dressed in a white and purple toga appropriate for one who had just started his career in the senate. 

"Gai-chan," Kasumi exclaimed in delight.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Kasumi," 'Gai-chan' laughed, "we're not children anymore.Is it asking too much for you to refer to me by my cognomen?"

"But everyone calls you that," Kasumi teased, "we were child hood friends and it suits you so nicely."She had known Gai-chan since her family had moved into his mother's insula.For years they had been inseparable sharing all their dreams and ambitions.As much as she loved his young wife, Cornelia, she envied her as well.And as much as she frowned on his dalliances with almost every aristocrat's wife she secretly wished he could have one with her as well. For a moment she was lost for words.

Suddenly a loud wail, coming from Kasumi's apartment, could be heard over the morning racket of the Subura."That sounds like your father," Gai-chan said tilting his head, "Don't tell me Nabiki got in trouble with the Crossroad College again."

Kasumi studied the sound of sobbing carefully. "No, I think this one is a new.He almost sounds happy.Excuse me, Gai-chan, Porcelus, I have to go home, good bye!"

Gai-chan and Porcelus the butcher watched her run towards the insula occasionally being stopped by concerned neighbors all with there own theories regarding her father's wailing."She is a remarkable woman, isn't she?" Porcelus asked.

"She is indeed," Gai-chan sighed.

"It's a shame she isn't a Roman."

"I know."

None of the tenants were surprised by these outbursts, but year in year out the constant emotional discomforts of Soun Tendou had been a constant source of irritation for everyone living in the insula. There had been one incident several years ago when the landlady, a respected member of the Patrician family Aureleus Caepeo, who had recently bought the building, had told him that he either get a grip or receive his notice of eviction. Fortunately his oldest daughter had been able to plead on his behalf. Most of the tenants had been glad of this. As much as they would be glad to be rid of their emotional neighbor, everyone liked Kasumi and would not wish to see her go.

Soun Tendou was a mystery to the residents of the insula. He had arrived, with his wife and three daughters, in the subura nearly 15 years ago. He wore his hair long like a Gaul, complete with a bushy mustache but he did not look like any barbarian anyone had ever seen.He wore a strange tunic that he called a Gi, and spoke no Latin. His wife, Kimiko, spoke competently, but her accent was so strong it was next to useless. Oddly enough, she could write extremely well. For a little while, she made a fairly good living writing letters for her illiterate neighbors. It was almost as if she had been taught to read and write but never to speak. 

Soun had learned Latin quickly enough but he never became proficient. Even when he was able to communicate the neighbors still didn't know what to make of him. He claimed that he and his family where from a land called Nihon. A place nobody in Rome had ever heard about. They laughed it all off as a fantasy when he started to tell stories of giant metal birds and boxes which held moving pictures inside. He also had the strange habit of putting dried crushed leaves in a tiny little cup attached to a small pipe, set them on fire and inhale the smoke. This almost always made him sick. Both his wife and children had asked him to accept the fact that there was no (what did they call it?) Tobako in Rome and just give up. 

But despite the eccentricities they were good neighbors. Kimiko Tendou was long missed having died several years after the family had moved into the subura. Soun had managed to make a living by being the best fighters anyone had ever seen. There were stories about how he had defeated five ex gladiators armed with swords, unarmed and alone. 

Three years after he arrived in Rome he saved the life of the tribune, Marcus Livius Drusus, from an attempted assasination.The tribune had been badly discredited at the time and the attempt on his life had been the final straw.He left Rome in a self imposed exhile. He was killed two years later siding with the Italians in their war against Rome. 

Since then, Soun Tendou was in high demand as a bodyguard fetching the highest prices. He even had started to teach his magical technique to anyone willing to pay. 

* * * * * * * * *

"An engagement? Pater, this is so sudden." Kasumi said, sounding very excited. 

"Is it with Strachus Lepus's son?" Nabiki asked. "It's a well off family and the boy is actually cute!"

"I hear Tulius Decimus is available," Akane chipped in.

"Oh no, don't you remember? He married the daughter of Porcelus the butcher." Kasumi pointed out. 

"Oh yes, what a shame. What about Marcus Lycus, Tata? He's going bald, but Kasumi likes older men." Nabiki grinned.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi gasped, looking quite shocked. 

Soun laughed. "No, no, will be engaged to son of good friend of mine. His name Ranma Saotome. He and father been traveling and studying many year. If you marry Ranma. You will unite our two schools and preserve heritage." 

"Married to a complete unknown? Tata, what's the advantage of that? Akane asked, shocked. 

"Pater. I don't understand. How can you preserve a heritage you said won't come into being for another six hundred years?" Kasumi asked puzzled. The other daughters nodded in agreement. 

"Traveling all of that time. They're probably broke." Nabiki muttered. "I trust he's at least good looking, Tata?"

"Well actually I not know. I never see him before."Soun confessed. 

"Tata!" Akane gasped. 

"We're doomed." Nabiki groaned. 

"Please, children. It matter of giri." Soun pleaded. 

"Giri?" Akane asked, it always puzzled her when her father fell back into his native tongue.

"Dignitas," Nabiki whispered into her ear. Akane nodded in understanding. 

"Anyway do it because Paterfamilias demand it." Soun said, trying to reassert his authority. "Genma's letter dated month ago from Pontus. They may be in city now." Soun said trying to sound stern and wise. The effect was ruined when the noise of screaming came from the lower floors. 

"A monster! Run!" Some one shouted. 

"Its huge! Do something!" Someone else cried. 

"Hora! Obiteru ja! Nee ka?" a girl shouted in a language which the Tendou sisters only heard in the middle of their father's hysterical rants.. 

"What that?" Soun gasped. "That not Latin! It them! "Saotome-kun machikaneta!" He shouted, running for the door. Nabiki followed him. 

"What's Tata saying?" Akane whispered to Kasumi. 

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think Pater's friend has arrived." Said Kasumi who was the only daughter who knew more then 10 words of Nihongo. 

Soun and Nabiki rushed back into the house followed by a large black and white bear carrying a struggling bundle. Soun was probably the only person alive who knew it was a giant panda. Before anyone had a chance to bar the door the panda had forced its way inside. 

"Pater. Is this your friend?" Kasumi asked. 

Soun shook his head franticly.

"Oh of course. Large, black and white bears show up all of the time. Rome's crawling with them. Really Tata you should know these things." Nabiki drawled. 

The Panda stopped and put down the struggling object. It was a girl, with long red hair tied in a pigtail, and dressed in an ill fitting red tunic and black leggings.""Saotome Ranma, desu.. . . . Er, mean,I Saotome Ranma. I much sorry about this," she said.

"You are welcome into our house, er, ah, Sir?" Kasumi said looking at the small red head puzzled. 

Nabiki looked at Ranma closely. "Tata, dignitas and the joining of families aside I don't think I can go along with this marriage. I mean, look closely for heaven's sake. Ranma's a girl." Soun found this to be a good time to faint. 

* * * * * * * * *

The landlady rapped on the door very hard. Soun Tendou answered quickly. "Ah, Milady. Is good to see you on fine day. Can I offer wine? I celebrate return of good, old, friend, Genma Saotome." A large man dressed in a white tunic, with a napkin over his head, and wearing what looked like glass lenses over his eyes stood up and bowed to her. 

"I'm pleased to know you, Genma Saotome." The landlady said, smiling. "Are you from the land of Nihon as well?" She asked looking him over. 

"Yes, yes, that correct, Milady." Genma said hesitantly. His Latin was even worse then his friend's. 

"How interesting. And here I thought, my good friend, Soun Tendou and his daughters were the only ones. That is curious. No, I'm sorry but I don't have time for a drink. I have to follow up on a complaint. Several of the other tenants claimed they saw a large black and white bear walking up the stairs on its hind legs carrying a screaming red haired girl. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" 

Soun put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Ah no Milady. I sure if I see Panda I would remember." His friend laughed looking a bit embarrassed. 

The eyes of the landlady narrowed. "A Panda? Soun Tendou, what on earth is a Panda?"

Soun laughed again. "Oh so sorry, Milady. It word for Black and white bear in my language. They very common in Nihon."

"Just like giant metal birds and horseless carts, Soun Tendou?" The landlady said with a slight smile. 

"Ah, yes, exactly Milady". Soun looked embarrassed. 

"I see," she said, deciding that there was nowhere in the Tendou's apartment where a large bear could hide. She turned to leave but a thought occurred to her. She returned her gaze to her tenant. "Oh, Soun Tendou, I almost forgot to ask. Who was the girl walking down the stairs with your daughters? You know, the one with the red hair?" 

"Oh," Soun said laughing, "that Saotome's daughter ah…."

"Ranko." Genma cut in for his friend. "She, and brother Ranma, travel with me for many year. It easy to tell if you downwind. Akane and Kasumi thought it good if she go with them to public bath." 

"I see." The Landlady said wrinkling her nose. "I suggest you follow their advice as well. Welcome to Rome, Genma Saotome." She turned and left before either of the men could thank her. 

Soun gasped a sigh of relief as she left. I suggest you try not to be a panda as much as possible Saotome-San He said. 

Genma shrugged. "It is easier said then done. Tendou-San, it is the nature of the curse to remain constantly active. I once was caught in the rain in the middle of the desert. But both Ranma and I will try. It is no more convenient for us you know."

Soun nodded. He sipped his wine and winced. This is terrible. How I miss Sake. he suddenly looked at his friend. So, you've been searching for 13 years there's no hope is there?

Genma shook his head. I wouldn't say that, Tendou. It's just that it's an incredible long shot. It took me ten years to find it but I believe it will work.

What in the world are you talking about Saotome? I had thought that all was necessary in activating the Nanban mirror were tears. What's the danger in that?

Genma shook his head sadly. I know we believed that it was the Nanban mirror that the master used on us all of those years ago. But knowing that is of no help at all. When I traveled east with Ranma that was the first thing I searched for. I could not find anything, not even legends or rumors. I'm afraid it will be some time before the mirror is even created.

I see. But if we are unable to use the Nanban mirror, what did you have in mind to get us back Saotome?

Please let me finish, Tendou. After I discovered the Nanban mirror was not an option. I traveled through out China. Studying all forms of magic. As you can see by my cursed form, the price of knowledge was often very costly.

Yes, yes I see. The sacrifices that you made for us, Saotome.

Of course, finally after many years we finally heard of an incredible artifact, the Scripture without Words. It was frequently said that by activating this relic one can actually see the future. After many ordeals I finally found it and through it gained the solution to our problem. Ranma and I raced back to tell you. It took us a year to get back but I do believe that we have made it in time. The preparations will be slow and tedious and even if we do get everything correctly the risk will be incredible. But at last there is hope Tendou! 

That is wonderful Saotome! Soun said weeping. You do not know the torture of living here it is barbaric! There are times when I wish that I had come with you. But I had the girls and Kimiko to take care of it wouldn't have worked. But every now and then I wonder if we were home, with modern medicine, Kimiko would have been saved. At this he broke down completely. 

Genma grabbed his friend by the shoulders. Get a hold of yourself Tendou! You don't know that! At least you were able to bury your wife. Mine won't be born for another 2000 years.

Before Soun was able to respond Akane and Nabiki came running into the apartment shutting the door behind them."Did Ranma come back?" Akane asked.

"What happened?"

"We took her to the bath after showing her around. She went ahead of us and we heard screaming about a man in the hot bath.It turned into a riot in there. We had to get out of there before anyone got hurt. I hope Ranma got out of there alright."

"That hard to say," everyone turned to see a young man with black hair tied in a pig tail just like Ranma's and dressed in Ranma's clothes. He was covered with bruises looking very much as if he had been muged.

"Er I Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." 


End file.
